IN THE SCHOOL
by Yukio-kun
Summary: Quand on est dans une école de tarés, que la principale a un grain qu'on a des amis plus que barjo ça craint un max..quand on s'appelle Yukio Kasamatsu c'est un quotidient
1. Chapter 1

Rentrée

Lundi matin...le pire jour existant pour le monde entier...adieu Week-End, adieu grasses mat', alors si en plus c'est la rentrée...  
Yukio Kasamatsu, n'échappai pas non plus à la règle, c'est pourquoi quand son réveil sonna, il vit qu'il était encore déréglé et il l'envoya valdinguer dans sa chambre et se rendormit. Une ombre se glissa alors dans sa chambre, attrapa le réveil et le manipula trente secondes, l'inconnu le reposa sur la table de nuit et s'enfuit. Lorsque Yukio se réveilla et se tourna paresseusement vers son réveil, qui indiquai 8 h 30 il hurla:  
-Merde ! J'suis en retard dès le premier jour!  
Il réussit l'exploit de s'habiller en 30 secondes et se précipita dans le couloir. Il courut et sortit du bâtiment, puis de la cour adjacente et se retrouva dans la rue,il zigzagua entre les voitures sans remarqué trop absorbé par la course,le peu monde qu'il y avait dans la rue.  
Il arriva devant la station bus où il devait se rendre pour attendre certains de ses camarades qui ne restait pas à l'internat pendant les vacances et comme il pleuvait courut se mettre à l'abri, là il remarqua enfin des détails qu'il n'avait pas vu..  
-Il n'y a presque personne dans les rues,il fait nuit...  
énonça t-il à voix haute.  
Il regarda sa montre qui affichait 3 h 30 du matin...  
-Je me suis fait avoir...bon faut que j'rentres. Celui qui m'a fait ça je le démonte !  
Il entra donc silencieusement dans le bâtiment et alors qu'il allait arriver devant la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère.  
-Hep ! Yukio Kasamatsu !  
-Merde...

...

C'est mon premier chapitre alors, il n'est peut être pas super, ni très long ,si vous avez des conseils ou des améliorations à me donner n'hésitez pas je suis preneur!


	2. Chapter 2

Punition et vengeance

_Hep Yukio Kasamatsu !_  
_-Et merde..._  
_  
_-Qu'est ce que tu fais l du matin ?  
Yukio: J'étais..au vous qu'est-ce que vous faites là Mr Takeuchi ?  
Takeuchi: Je t'ai vu sortir de l'établissement,et en plus tu m'as menti, c'est inadmissible ! Chez la principale tout de suite !  
Yukio :A 4 h du matin ?!  
_Dans le bureau de la principale _  
Takeuchi : Mme Aida ? Où êtes-vous?  
Yukio: Au chaud sous sa couette,en train de dormir...un peu norma 10 du matin mais bon..  
Takeuchi: Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour!Mme Aida !  
Aida : Oui,oui..je suis _baille_ je suis là .  
Takeuchi : Mme,je viens de voir c'est élève sortir de l'enceinte du collège ,sans permission,à 3 heures du matin !  
Aida : Encore toi Yukio ?! Bon comme punition 10 heures de colles et tu devras faire 3 fois le tour du collège sur les mains,et tu iras chercher des canettes de _Fanta _pour toute ta classe, à pied, au supermarché et comme vous êtes 30 en en prenant que deux par trajet et tous ça dans la semaine à venir !^^  
Yukio : Nani ( "Quoi" en japonais) ?! %) Vous pouvez pas me punir avant la rentrée ni me faire faire des choses pareilles ! Je vais mourir ! Et puis c'est pas ma faute ! Quelqu'un à déréglé mon réveil! :-#  
Aida : Ah bon ? Oh comme c'est triste et si on doublait ta punition ? :D  
Takeuchi : "_Comment peut on être aussi sadique avec un garçon de cette age là ? "_ (les pensées des personnages sont en italiques) :|  
Yukio : Je vais me plaindre à mes potes !  
Aida : Eh bien pour savoir qui t'as fait cette farce, je convoques toute ta bande aujourd'hui 8 h dans mon bureau,évidemment ta punition restera !8-p ) Mr Takeuchi veuillez raccompagner cette élève dans son dortoir !  
Takeuchi : Bien Mme . _Prenant le bras de Yukio _Viens !

Après être retourné dans son dortoir Yukio attendit que le surveillant se fut éloigné et se dirigea vers le lit de son colocataire  
Yukio: _En le secouant _Réveille toi salaud ! Réveille toi que je te tue !  
...: MMhh Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est l'heure ? Ah c'est toi Yukio qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Yukio: Fais pas semblant de pas savoir ! Je sais que c'est toi qui a déréglé mon réveil ! A cause de toi je me suis fait punir ! Je vais te tuer !

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se frapper en se traitant de tous les non jusqu'à ce que...  
Takeuchi: YUKIO KASAMATSU ET KAZUNARI TAKAO ! Si j'entends encore un bruits vous êtes de corvée de ménage pour les deux mois qui suivent ! Pigé ?  
Yukio,Kazunari :Oui monsieur !

Le même jour 6 h 30

BIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPB IPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBI PBIPBIPBIPBIPBIPBIP  
Kazunari : Ta gueule le réveil! _Le jette à l'autre bout de la chambre se lève puis s'habille ._  
_  
_  
_Il se dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain et commence à se brosser les dents mais..._  
_  
_Kazunari : Pouah ! C'est dégueulasse ! C'est quoi ce gout ?!  
Yukio: Le gout de la vengeance cher petit frère !  
Kazunari : Mais t'es pas bien ça ressemble à un gout de mayonnaise !  
Yukio: Mayonnaise,Ketchup,Sauce salade,Moutarde,Nutella ! Très mauvais pour la santé ! Allez grouille on va manger et après on retrouve les autres faut que je vous parle .

_Dans le réfectoire._  
...: Eh les frangins ! Vous venez ! Ah moins que Yukio doivent allez changer les draps de son pieu car pendant la nuit il l'a pris pour une pissotière !:D  
Yukio: Très drôle Daiki ! On est pas tous dans le cas de Môssieur ne se lave qu'une fois par semaine ! Nous on tient à l'hygiène !  
Daiki : Répète pour voir ?  
...: Stop,le signe de la vierge et du lion ne sont pas en accord aujourd'hui mais ...  
...: Shin' arrêtes de nous bassiner tous les jours avec ça.  
...: Ryôta arrêtes d'embêter Shintarô . Satsuki et Taiga cesser de vous disputer. Kazunari dépêches toi de manger,sinon on va être en retard au rendez vous . Yukio,tu as vu le dernier _Saw _?  
Yukio: Toujours aussi autoritaire Seijuro,sinon j'lai pas vu ce film,faudrait qu'on s'le fasse un d'ces jours ! Bon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer mais j'attendrai qu'on soit avec Atsushi et Tetsuya pour vous l'an...  
Kazunari : Ahhhhh! Il y a des grenouilles dans mon plats !  
Yukio: Et de la vase !  
Satsuki : Yukio ! Pourquoi est ce que tu l'ennui de si bon matin ?  
Taiga: En plus tu as remplacé le sucre par du sel !  
Ryôta : Et il y a ...de l'eau des toilettes dans son bol !  
Shintarô: Je rêve ! Tu as mis du bois à la place du pain !  
Daiki: Tu as mis du savon liquide dans la bouteille de jus de fruits!  
Seijuro: Et des pastilles de machines à lavé à la place du chocolat de son pain au chocolat!  
Yukio : HAHAHAHAHAHA !:D  
Tous (sauf Yukio) : Mais t'es pas bien ! %):-#  
Yukio: Allez on va être en retard au rendez-vous !  
Kazunari: Mais j'ai rien mangé !  
Yukio: Je t'achèterai un truc à une boulangerie! Allez dépêches -toi!

_Arrivé au rendez -vous ._  
_  
_Taiga: Salut Atsushi ! Ton frère n'est pas là ?  
...: Je suis là, Taiga .  
Tous : AHHHHH !  
Daiki: Tetsu ! Manifeste toi un peu tu nous a fait peur !  
Satsuki: Alors Yukio,tu avais quelque chose à nous dire .  
Yukio: Et bien..


	3. Chapter 3

Dispute et conséquence

_Satsuki: Alors Yukio, tu avais quelque chose à nous dire.  
Yukio: Et bien..._

Yukio : J'ai l'honneur et le plaisir de vous annoncer... que nous sommes convoquez chez le dirlo avant même d'avoir commencé les cours ! Mes compliments au fautif : mon petit frère adoré bien sur !  
Tetsuya : Atsushi et moi aussi on est convoqué ?  
Yukio : Oui.  
Atsushi : Mais on était pas à l'internat à ce moment là !  
Satsuki : Et puis pourquoi on serait tous convoqués ? On a rien fait nous !  
Yukio : Les ordres sont les ordres ...  
Shintarô :_ tapant Kazunari_ Toi et tes blagues débiles !  
Ryôta : Dépêchons nous on va être en retard !

Dans le bureau de Mme Aïda

Aïda : Alors, les enfants. Qui est l'auteur de la blague dont a été victime ce pauvre Yukio ?  
Tous : ...  
Aïda : Peut être toi Seijuro, les blagues sadiques ça te connaît ...  
Seijuro : Dans ce cas, je ne l'aurais pas fait en pleine nuit, j'aime bien voir la tête de mes victimes.  
Aïda : Et Tetsuya et Atsushi, vous n'étiez pas dans le collège, donc vous auriez pu faire votre blague, sans être soupçonné.  
Taiga : Ils habitent à l'autre bout de la ville, je pense qu'ils ont autre chose à faire.  
Aïda : Et toi ! Vous vous entendez bien, tu pourrais en avoir profité pour...  
Taiga : Arrêtez ! Vous savez très bien que je n'aurais jamais fait ça !  
Aïda : Oui je sais je soupçonne 2 personnes en particulier ...Daiki ce ne serait pas toi, par hasard ?  
Daiki : J'aime pas ce style de blague, en plus ça veut dire que j'aurais du me _**lever**_ pendant la nuit. Et vous savez très bien que le sommeil, c'est sacré chez moi !  
Aïda : Tu as raison. Alors personne ne veut se dénoncer ? C'est bien dommage ! Yukio, je double ta punition.  
Yukio : Quoi ?!  
Aïda : Je suis sure que tu sais qui est le coupable, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle augmente encore il me faut un nom.  
Yukio : ...  
Aïda : Je la quadruple.  
Yukio : _serre les poings_ ...  
Aïda : La quintuple  
Kazunari : Stop ! C'est moi le coupable !  
Aïda : J'en étais sure ! Alors quelle punition vais-je te donner ? Je vais réfléchir et je te la donnerais plus tard, en cours maintenant.

Dans le couloir

Yukio : Imbécile ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
Kazunari : Je...  
Yukio : J'aurais très bien pu le supporter.  
Satsuki : Stop les garçons.  
Yukio : Tu croyais faire quoi ? Annuler ma punition ?  
Ryôta : Yukiochii calmes toi.  
Kazunari : Mais...  
Yukio : Elle restera pareille, mais avec toi puni en plus.  
Tetsuya : Arrête de lui criez dessus !  
Yukio : T'es vraiment ... !  
Seijuro : Il a fait ça pour toi !  
Yukio : Je vais te...  
Daiki : T'aurais préféré qu'elle te décuple ta punition ?  
Shintarô : Mon frère a raison calmes toi.  
Yukio : _hurlant_ T'es vraiment qu'un con !  
Il se rua sur son frère qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver son poing, et qui se retrouva par terre, abasourdit. Son nez saignait.  
Atsushi : Mais ça va pas la tête ?! T'es malade !  
Taiga : Ca va Kazunari ?  
... : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!  
Satsuki : Hyuga !  
Les ados lui expliquèrent.  
Hyuga : Kazunari, à l'infirmerie. Shintarô, tu l'accompagnes. Yukio suit moi chez la directrice. Les autres en cours.  
Kazunari : _Se relevant et hurlant_ J'en ai marre ! T'es toujours en train de me gueuler dessus. T'accepte jamais mon aide ! Tu m'insulte tout le temps et surtout tu me tapes tout le temps. Je te _**hais**_ !  
Yukio pâlit brutalement recula comme brulé promena un regard circulaire sur l'assistance puis s'enfuit en courant vers le portail.  
Hyuga : Reviens là ! Yukio, reviens ! A l'intention des autres Vous faites ce que je vous ai demandé !  
Le petit groupe se dispersa choqué, les uns s'en furent vers leur classe et les autres à l'infirmerie. Ils préfèrairent ne plus parler de l'incident, mais à la fin de la journée, l'école entière, profs et surveillants compris, était au courant de la dispute entre les frangins et de la fuite de l'ainé.  
L'heure du diner arriva rapidement. Mais au lieu du brouhaha habituel, un épais silence tomba. D'habitude, Yukio disait toujours quelques mots qui faisaient rire tout le monde. On entendait toujours un chahut à la table qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Mais là, rien... Seul le bruit des couverts était perceptible.  
Tout d'un coup la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit brutalement. Tout le monde tourna la tête, pour voir Hyuga apparaître essoufflé et surtout paniqué et inquiet.  
Hyuga : Yukio a _**disparu**_ !

Alors ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais pas d'imagination.


End file.
